We are young
by MsSutton
Summary: AU of Katniss and Peeta's life after the first games and Catching Fire. Peeta loves Katniss he always has.. Gale loves Katniss too.. Who will she choose Rated M for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

We are young

Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I do not in any way own The Hunger Games or any of its characters they all belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. This is an AU set after the first games.

Katniss POV

There it is. Feet locked, Aim ready. Set, Go. "Catnip" I hear his voice whisper in my ear. "Damn you Gale! I almost had that dear!" I snap at him. He starts laughing "Sorry, it's good to see you. I missed you" He grabs me into a big hug, which I return. I can't stay mad at him. "I missed you too Gale." He reaches down to grab something out of his bag. "Look what I caught" I turn around and see him holding a loaf of bread with an arrow sticking out of it.  
We walk to our spot and sit down on the rock. "How are you, honestly, Catnip?" Obviously I can't lie to him he is my best friend but I don't feel right talking to him about this with him. I turn and look at him "Oh you know.. Mentally scarred" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him. I look down and feel his arms around me again "Catnip, you know you can talk to me." "Gale I know that but.. but it doesn't feel right." I feel him tense "This is because of him isn't it?" I don't answer him instead I just look down, I feel him move and look up at him. "Gale?" He looks angry, and this makes me angry. "Go on Gale, Just say it." He turns and looks at me. "Just go back to him Katniss!" He looks at me one last time and storms off through the forrest.

I sit there for an hour after Gale leaves, why is he acting like that? We've never been more than friends? It doesn't matter I love Peeta. Do I like Gale more than a friend? No I don't. God why am I thinking about these things? I stand up and start walking to the fence, on my way to the fence I shoot down a couple of squirrels and collect the rabbits off the snares I set. After my visit to the Hob I start walking back to the victor's village, talking to Peeta will get my mind off of everything that's confusing me. As I start getting closer to the victors village I hear someone running behind me, this sets me into a panic and I start running away faster. "Katniss, Katniss would you stop running its only me." I stop running and turn round confused to see Gale behind me panting heavily. "Gale, you scared me." He looks guilty "Sorry Kat, about everything. I shouldn't have acted like that back there I didn't mean to shout" I don't answer him, I just want to get home to Peeta he must be worried. He looks at his feet "Katniss, if you're hunting tomorrow I'll explain everything. Goodnight Catnip."

I walk up my path and open my door; I leave my boots and bag by the door and hang my dad's hunting jacket up in the closet. "Hey Katniss" Prim shouts from the kitchen. "Hey Prim" I shout back. As I get closer to the kitchen the smell of fresh bread enters my nose. Peeta? I walk through my kitchen door and see my mom, Prim and Peeta all sitting round the kitchen table. "Uh.. Hey Peeta." He walks over to me and hugs me close "Hey Katniss" He whispers into me hair. This used to make me uneasy and throughout the games I really thought I was acting about being in love with him. As I pulled out those berries the only thing that was on my mind was the thought of living without him and I realised I couldn't.. I couldn't lose the boy with the bread. My mom's voice breaks me from my thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?" my mom shakes her head " I said come and eat something you've been gone for ages." I walk over to the table with Peeta and we sit down to eat. "Sorry mom, the game was slow today." She looks at Prim and then looks at me "It's ok Katniss, are you staying with Peeta tonight?" I look down embarrassed, and then turn to look at Peeta. "Hey, it's up to you Katniss." I look back at my mom and say "Yes if that's ok?" Prim laughs and my mom turns to look at her smiling "That's fine Katniss." We finish off dinner and Peeta and I say goodnight to my mom and Prim. I grab a bag with my nightgown and my toothbrush in and walk across to Peeta's house.

Peeta unlocks the front door and tells me to make myself at home. He takes my bag upstairs for me while I go and start the fire. "What's wrong Katniss?" I turn round and see Peeta looking down at me. "It's Gale" I answer honestly. He moves to sit behind me and I willingly move into his arms. "Why what happened?" he asks me. I think a minute before answering but then I decide to tell him everything. I tell him everything from the deer to him running after me on the way to the victors village. "So what is it that's bothering you?" he asks. I turn my head to look at him and then turn back and look straight ahead, I grab his hand and play with it "I'm confused, why he is acting this way?" I hear him start chuckling behind me and I turn around annoyed "What?" His face softens and he pushes a loose hair behind my ear "You still don't know the effect you can have on people" I lean forward towards him and he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. Just a soft kiss and I deepen it a little bit. I feel him pull away. I look at him and he kisses my head. "I love you Katniss." This makes me flustered and I try to say it back "I.. Uh.. I.." He cuts me off with a kiss "It's ok Katniss, you don't have to say it right now. Its late we should try and get some sleep." He takes my hand and we go upstairs, he lets me get ready in the bathroom whilst he gets ready in the bedroom. I slowly open the bathroom door which leads into his bedroom and I am caught off guard when he is standing in front of me with no shirt on. The games have left him really... toned. He turns round and I look away blushing. He laughs "I hope you don't mind.. It's a little bit too hot tonight for me to wear a shirt?" I look down until I reach the bed and climb in "Uh no that's... that's fine with me" I can't believe he's turned me into a simple minded fool. God I hate these moments where I start to act like an actual girl. He sees me staring at him again and he smiles at me as he climbs into the bed next to me. He hugs me close in our normal position with him spooning me from behind, one arm behind my head and the other tucked just under my breast. He leans into my head and kisses my hair "Goodnight Katniss" He whispers into my ear. I turn my head and whisper back "Goodnight Peeta"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry my chapters aren't that long I'm really trying to work on that. Hope you read and review my story

Katniss POV

I wake up still wrapped in Peeta's arms, happy for once. I feel Peeta stir behind me as he wakes up. "Morning Katniss" I turn round and kiss him "Good morning Peeta." I see the surprise on his face but he quickly replaces that look with joy. "Someone's happy this morning. No nightmares?" I nod "No nightmares" He kisses my nose and whispers "Me neither" He rolls out of bed and I groan, he starts laughing. "We can't stay in bed all day, although I would like to." I roll out of bed to and walk over to him "I know we need to stay busy blah blah blah..." He cuts me off with a kiss, I deepen the kiss and he walks us over to the bed and I straddle his lap. Before things go any further though Peeta's phone starts to ring. He mumbles and I start laughing. I get a quick shower before I realise I didn't bring any clothes round to wear today. "Damn" I whisper to myself. I hear Peeta knock at the bathroom door "Katniss that was your Mom she said Gales at your house." Gale? I remember that he wants to talk to me today. "Thanks Peeta, Um I forgot to bring clothes round do you have anything I could wear till I get to mine?"

I kiss Peeta goodbye and tell him I'll see him as soon as I finish hunting. I run across to my house in one of Peeta's t-shirts hoping no one will get the wrong impression. As soon as I run through the door I run straight into Gale, which leads to me falling on my ass. "Watch where you're going Katniss." My mom shouts. "Sorry." Gale places his hand out and helps me up "Sorry Catnip." His face hardens when he notices what I'm wearing, so obviously he got the wrong impression and me I obviously turned bright red and ran up the stairs shouting that I just needed to get ready. I put on a pair of khaki coloured pants and a black t-shirt, my hair gets put up in its usual braid and then I sit down to put on my worn out leather hunting boots. "Have a good day Katniss." Prim says from my bedroom door. I walk over and kiss her on the head "You too little duck."

The walk to our place was excruciating silence but only because it wasn't our usual comfortable silence it was a lot more of an awkward silence. We finally reach our place and sit down, Gale pulls a loaf of bread and some goats cheese out of his bag, the bread of course makes me start to think of Peeta and the amazing kiss we had this morning. I snap back to what's going on now and Gale hands me some of the bread and goats cheese. "Hey Catnip" he looks away from me "What is it Gale?" I look down "Sorry that sounded a little mean." He suddenly looks nervous and it makes me uneasy. "Katniss, I need to tell you something." When I don't answer he turns to look at me, I stand up next to Gale. "Go on." I place my hand on his shoulder supportively. He grabs my hand and looks at me "Katniss I love you." Oh no. "Gale..." I see him leaning closer and closer towards me and then he's kissing me. No I can't do this, what about Peeta? Katniss snap out of it stop. I push him away "Gale I can't." I see his face change from disappointment to anger straight away "Why? Because of him? That baker's son?" I don't answer, he turns and looks at me "Are you fucking him Katniss?" this makes me angry how dare he speak to me like that. "No! How dare you." He starts laughing, some menacing cruel sound "Don't try to act all innocent Katniss; everyone knows about you two up there in that village. You came home today in just his t-shirt so don't try and treat me like I'm stupid." Now I'm really angry "Don't you dare? Its none of your business what I do with my love life." He turns and looks at me "We're meant for each other Katniss." "Gale I don't want to hurt you." I look at him, he walks over to the tree and kicks it. "Gale..." he walks over to me "Why him Katniss? How could you choose that... boy over me?" I look down I don't want to see his reaction to what I tell him next. "I love him Gale" I hear him laugh again "Love him? You love him? I thought you were making that all up for the games." "Yes. I love him! Me and Peeta, we've been through so much together." He walks up to me and shouts "What and we haven't? Huh?" I can feel the start of my tears streaming down my face. "Gale the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He looks at me one last time "You didn't have to Katniss." He storms off and kicks the tree before he goes. I sit down and hug my knees to my chest and let the tears stream down my face. I can't sit here much longer I get up and run to the victors village, its only the afternoon so Peeta will still be at his. I knock at his door glad that he is actually at his. That way I won't have to face my mom or Prim's questions. As soon as he opens the door I run and hug him and bury my face in his chest, he stumbles and I feel guilty but he regains his balance. I feel him pull me into his house and he closes the door and carries me over to the couch and hugs me closer. "Katniss, its ok I'm here" he kisses the top of my head and holds me until I become tired from crying. I start to fall asleep against his chest and he rests my head on his lap and places a blanket over my legs, I don't deserve someone as sweet as him.

I wake up maybe an hour later and look up to see Peeta watching me. "Hey Katniss" I sit up and kiss him "Hey Peeta." He gets up and limps to the kitchen, he's still getting used to his new artificial leg that the Capitol gave him. 5 minutes later he's carrying a tray with mint tea and some cheese buns on. "Thank you Peeta" I say as he hands me the tray. He sits back next to me on the couch. I eat in silence and decide it's time to tell Peeta what made me cry. He listens to everything I say and I can see his face get angry when he sees the way Gale spoke to me. He hugs me closer when I tell him what happened when I told Gale that I loved Peeta and he pulled me onto his lap when I started crying again. "I'm so sorry Peeta, I feel so bad. I don't deserve you." I say between sniffles. "Katniss, Katniss calm down, it's ok you have nothing to apologise for. I love you Katniss." I turn and look at him "I love you too Peeta" He leans down and kisses me, I deepen the kiss and he leans down over me on the couch. Our kiss is interrupted by banging on the front door; I get a horrible feeling in my stomach which makes me feel sick. This feeling is deepened when I hear a man shouting. Peeta starts to stand up but I tell him not to answer the door. "Katniss, I've got to." "No, Peeta don't. I'll answer it." I stand up and walk to the door but I already know who will be waiting just on the other side of that door. "Katniss move out of the way where's Mellark?" "Gale, just go home." He looks down at me and laughs "Don't tell me what to do." I hear Peeta come up behind me, I turn to look at him "Peeta, don't it's not worth it. I'm not worth it." I whisper to him. He grabs me around the waist "Yes you are. I love you Katniss." I turn and see Gale looking angrier by the second. "Mellark get out here." Peeta goes towards the door, I try to stop him but Gale grabs him by the collar and pushes him into the street. I run after them and reach them just as Gale throws the first punch straight at Peeta's face. I cry in horror, Peeta's trying to push Gale off him but his artificial leg has locked and he can't move it. "Gale STOP!" I shout at him but he ignores me and punches Peeta again but this time in the stomach. Peeta curls over in agony and I run over to help him but Gale pushes my shoulder. "Stop it. Gale." He carries on ignoring me and punches Peeta again in the face and Peeta falls to the ground in agony. "Gale you've gone too far stop. Please stop." He punches Peeta once more and Peeta goes unconscious. I run over crying and try to cradle Peeta's head in my lap. He's covered in blood and I need to get him to my mom as soon as I can. Gale is standing there watching me "Look at what you've done! You did this." I shout at him hysterically. He runs away and I'm left crying over Peeta in the middle of our street.

I've sat in this same chair for over an hour crying and looking hopeless as my mom and Prim worked on Peeta. He finally starts to come to and Haymitch has come over for support. I can see that everything they're doing to help is hurting them and I can't help shouting at them "Stop it! You're hurting him. He needs more pain medicine stop it." My mom looks at Haymitch and tells him to take me out of there. But I refuse to move "No mom I can't leave him. I'm staying right here with him until he's better." She shakes her head at me "You need some rest, its been a long day." I obediently let Haymitch lead me upstairs and watch as he walks away and leaves me in my room. Once I am alone I crash onto my pillow and cry myself to sleep. After about two hours I am awaken by nightmares but today the nightmares seemed a lot more real. I climb sluggishly down the stairs and see that everyone has gone to get some rest whilst Peeta doesn't need treating. I walk over and sit on the stool next to his bed and grab hold of his hand. I stroke it gently and he stirs I look over to him and see him staring at me, "Hey Peeta, how are you feeling?" He tries to chuckle but I can see it must hurt "Well to tell you the truth I've been better. But I've also been worse." I know that's true, and then I drop my eyes as I realise it's always my fault he gets hurt. He must sense this because he lifts my chin up and strokes my cheek. "I get myself into these problems; it's not your fault. I love you Katniss." I smile at him "I love you to Peeta." I lean down to kiss him gently on the lips. He starts to fall asleep and I do to because I know he is here close beside me.

I wake up still holding Peeta's hand and look up to see my mom and Prim back at work on Peeta. Haymitch is standing in the corner and for once he looks quite sober. My mom notices me wake up. "Good morning Katniss, Peeta should be ok to stay at home tonight." I feel relieved and hug my mom "Thank you." Prim walks into the room and I hug her too "Thank you little duck" "Your welcome Katniss." She smiles sweetly at me and passes my mom a herb compress. I reluctantly let go of Peeta's hand and walk over to talk to Haymitch. "Hey Sweetheart" he says in his usual sarcastic voice. "Hello Haymitch." He looks at me debating whether to say what he wants to but he decides to anyway "What trouble did you cause this time?" I glare at him and he looks amused so I walk away and ignore him, I'm not in the mood for his banter. My mom tells me it will be at least an hour until Peeta wakes up so I should probably go get dressed now. I come down an hour later just as Peeta seems to be waking up and I run straight over to him. He looks up at me "Hey Katniss." I smile down at him, he looks so bruised and innocent I can't help feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Peeta." I look down but I can't hide my tears from him. He moves his pillows so he can sit up and he moves over on the bed and pulls me down next to him hugging me close. Even when he's the one in pain he still comforts me, I lean my head against his chest and kiss his collar bone. I slowly look up at him "It's ok you didn't do this to me, it's not your fault. I love you" I kiss him, just once softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Careful Peeta, we're almost there." I shift his arm so that I can support his weight a little more. "Katniss, stop fussing over him he's fine and I am pretty sure Peeta can see that we're almost there sweetheart." I glare at Haymitch and pull Peeta closer to me. "Haymitch is right Katniss I'm fine seriously, you've done more than enough." I look down still feeling guilty that he's in this situation because of me and my big mouth. I help him the last few steps and into the house to place him down on the couch. I turn to Haymitch and smile sarcastically at him "You can leave now." I look back to Peeta as Haymitch grins at me before he walks to the door to leave "Charming as always sweetheart. Feel better Peeta." I scowl at the door before sitting beside Peeta. "Katniss I'm fine seriously don't worry, it's just going to take me a little time getting used to walking round on my leg again, that's all." He moves forward and catches my lips in a sweet chaste kiss. "I love you Peeta." "I love you too Katniss." I put on the fire and pull a blanket over both of us and soon Peeta is snoring and I'm slowly starting to drift off too.

I wake up maybe a couple of hours later, and look up to see Peeta smiling down at me. "No nightmares?" I ask him and he smiles even brighter. "No nightmares" We both sit there just smiling at each other before my stomach growls and ruins the moment. "Guess we forgot to eat." He chuckles and I stand up and head into the kitchen to put together some food for us. I use some of the bread that we had left over from two days before, and boil some of the soup that Prim must have brought over for us. I bring it into the living room and smile at Peeta who is now reading a book. "Sorry. The foods not as good as when you make it." He laughs and shakes his head. "It's perfect Katniss." I laugh because I know he's lying to make me feel better. "I used some of the bread we had left over and Prim or my mom must have brought the soup over" I turn and he's staring at me. "What?" I ask, and then I start looking round self-consciously. "Nothing, you're just beautiful." I turn round and put my head down blushing. "Thank you" I mumble even though I'll never believe him. "Now eat your dinner." He laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. I carry both our bowls out after we have finished eating and put them into the sink, I look round and decide that I'll clean them later.

I fill a glass up with water and grab the painkillers my mom gave Peeta and take them into the sitting room. "Here you go, you have to take two." "Yes Mom." "I fake slap him on the arm and he laughs. "Hey! No hurting the patient." I giggle, and really did I seriously just giggle? He holds his arms out to me and I climb into his lap. I lean down and kiss him slowly and start to back away but he pulls my face down and kisses me back harder. When he starts to lean my back against the couch I pull away. "No Peeta, not when you're injured. I might hurt you." "Katniss, you're not going to hurt me. Seriously I'm fine just a little bruised you're mom and Prim did a good job fixing me up." I look up at him into his eyes. "Are you sure?" He rolls his eyes. "Katniss I wouldn't lie to you." I smile and he leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and open my legs so our position is comfier. He smiles into the kiss, and kisses me harder. He tugs my lip between his teeth and I gasp, he uses this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I buck my hips up and he rolls his down and a moan escapes his lips. He moves his lips down to my neck and nips at it. "Peeta, uh. Peeta I don't want. To do this on the couch." "Oh you're right, sorry Katniss." He leans down and kisses my forehead. I smile and we both take a minute to slow down our breathing, he chuckles. "What?" I ask. "You really don't know the effect you can have on people." I blush. He leans over and kisses me softly; I turn to look towards the door when I hear a knock. "Why do we always get interrupted?" I laugh. "Guess this wasn't meant to happen on the couch after all." He looks up and winks at me and I hit his arm playfully. "Oh err. Hey, Haymitch?" he stands there looking at me then past me. "Sweetheart" he greets. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" I look at him confused. "No actually I'm not. You interrupted us, and I want you to leave." "Fine, fine. I just thought you would both like to know that I saw Gale up here earlier today. So be careful you two. Right I'll leave you two to get back to whatever it was you were doing." "Thanks for letting us know Haymitch." I shut the door and walk back over to the couch. "What was all that about?" "Uh Haymitch saw Gale around here earlier today he was just warning us to be careful." "Oh." "Yeah oh." I lean down and kiss him to try and break a bit of the tension and it works as he starts to kiss back. "Do you think you'll be able to make it up the stairs?" He looks around and stretches his leg out a bit. "I will, I just need a little bit of help." I stand up and wrap one of my arms around him underneath his armpit to help support a bit of his weight. "We'll just walk slowly okay?" He nods.

He sits on the edge of the bed and I straddle him, kissing him and slowly lying his back down against the bed. He deepens the kiss, and I start to roll my hips down against his. He moans and looks up at me. He pushes himself up so he can remove his shirt, and I remove mine. He kisses at my neck and I roll my hips down again. "Clothes off now. Dammit Katniss!" I smirk at him and undo my trousers, push them down and kick my legs to get them off. His eyes rake over my body and he touches my skin everywhere he can reach. "I've been thinking about this for the past four years." I look down at him a little shocked. "Seriously four years?" He shrugs "I am a teenage boy Katniss. I'd been crushing on you long enough." He leans up and kisses me before I can reply and I undo his pants and push them down. I suddenly start to feel very nervous because I don't know what I am doing. He notices that something is off. "Katniss, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready." I look down at him, he's always so nice to me. "I feel bad, I started this and now I'm too scared to go through with it." He looks at me with adoration in his eyes. "Katniss you don't have to prove anything to me, we have plenty of time for all of this we don't need to rush. Okay?" He kisses my forehead. "Thank you Peeta. I love you." He smiles "I love you too" I climb off him and sit next to him on the bed. "Katniss?" "Yeah?" "Could you help me to the bathroom please?" I laugh. "Sure." "Do you need me to wait outside?" "No that's okay, I'll shout if I need you."

An hour later and we're all showered and cuddling in our usual position on the bed. "Peeta?" "Yeah Katniss?" Peeta mumbles, his voice sleepy. "Never mind we can talk in the morning." "Are you sure?" He yawns. "Yes, you need to get some sleep. Goodnight." I turn and kiss him softly. "Good... Goodnight Katniss." Peeta says through yawns. I smile through the dark when I hear his soft snores. I kiss him once more and then drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone this is sort of a filler chapter, sorry it's not very good :( But please read and review, I really appreciate any feedback I receive :) I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters. Thank you :)

I wake up early hours in the morning to Peeta shaking me and as I come further around I can hear his soothing voice and realize that I am crying. "Katniss? Katniss its okay, it wasn't real. You're safe." I hadn't been so lucky tonight I hadn't had a nightmare in a while, this time the nightmare was a big one it felt so real. I try to calm down and stop myself from shaking. "Do you want to talk about it? It helps when I talk about mine." I shake my head not trusting my voice at the moment. "Okay Katniss, is there anything I can do?" I nod and pull myself closer to him and nuzzle my head in his neck. He wraps his arms round me and pulls me even closer to him and strokes calming circles on my back. I can't tell him about my nightmare, we were back in the arena and we were being chased through the forest by the mutts the only thing different was that these mutts all resembled the people I loved, Prim, my Mom, Gale, even Rue and this time we didn't make it out. I start to cry again. "Katniss, it wasn't real. It's over you're fine, I'm fine." His words start to soothe me and I start to fall into a dreamless sleep too exhausted to think about anything.

I turn over to find the bed empty and cold. I panic and run down the stairs, I find him in the kitchen making some breakfast in the kitchen. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, he freezes startled before he relaxes and gives me a kiss on the head. "Good morning Katniss, I came down to make us some food I didn't want to disturb you seen as you didn't sleep very well last night." I nod and then look at him disapprovingly. "You should be resting;" He turns to look at me, then turns back to start dishing out the food equally on to two plates. "Katniss, I told you I was fine. I took my pills and I really just need to walk round on my leg it's just a bit stiff from not being walked round on." He walks past me to the table to put the food down and kisses my cheek. "Really don't worry so much, sit. Eat." I smile at him and then go to eat my breakfast. Scrambled egg and cheese buns my favorite "Sorry for waking you last night. I thought I was getting over the nightmares I really did." "Katniss it's no problem. I love you and I understand what you're going through it happens to me too remember." I nod and continue to eat my breakfast. " I was thinking that we could maybe go into town today, you said you needed to get used to walking round on your leg and we need to buy some more food." "That's a great idea Katniss, are you going home to get showered?" "Yeah I will after breakfast, I really should bring some clothes over here I always forget to pack some." He chuckles. "You do basically live in my house." I laugh. "I'm in your house more than my own. I should definitely bring some clothes round."

I help Peeta up the stairs and then make my way over to my house to get dressed. I walk into my mom as I walk in the house. "Katniss, you're home early." I look at her and smile. "Peeta and I are thinking about maybe going into town today, he needs to stretch his legs and we have run out of food. Do you need me to get you anything?" She just shakes her head and smiles at me. "No thank you Katniss, we have enough supplies to last us a couple of weeks, and we have more than enough food." I go upstairs to get showered and dressed; on the way I give Prim a hug. "My little ducks not so little anymore." "I heard you say that you and Peeta where going into town today, could I come with you?" I look down at her and she really has grown she's up to my shoulder now. "Of course you can, I just need to get dressed and then we can go, you best go and tell mom that you're coming out with me." She runs downstairs and I go to get dressed.

"Katniss, Peeta is here." Prim shouts from downstairs. "Thanks Prim, I'll be down in just a second." I grab my bag and hurry downstairs. "Peeta, Prim is coming with us if that's okay?" He smiles down at Prim and then looks up at me as if I have said something stupid. "Of course that's okay, we'll just have to walk a little slowly because my legs still giving me some trouble." Prim just nods her head and then throwing a quick goodbye to our mom we leave. Peeta hugs me to his side and kisses me gently. I smile and then reach for his hand. He entwines his fingers through mine and then we turn towards Prim who is walking just ahead of us. "Prim slow down, don't go too far on your own." She turns and stops where she is. "Oh sorry Katniss." I just smile and shake my head. "Do you want to go visit your family or anything Peeta?" He just shakes his head and I don't comment on it. If he wants to talk about it he will.

After two hours of shopping and talking to a couple of people from district 12 we head back up towards the victors village. We hear someone walking up behind us, I turn to see Gale. "Prim do you want to take the shopping back into the houses." She shakes her head and stays where she's standing, great she's stubborn just like me. "Gale." He walks so he's standing directly in front of us. "Katniss, I'd like to speak to you. Alone please." Peeta stiffens at my side and I turn to look at him he shakes his head. "No Katniss, I'm not leaving you alone with him." Gale glares at Peeta, and I grab Peeta's face and pull it down so I can look right into his eyes. "I'll be fine; you and Prim should get back to the house and put the shopping away anyway." I kiss him, a lot more forcefully than I'd intended and then I turn back towards Gale. Prim grabs Peeta's hand and pulls him towards our homes. "What do you want Gale?" "I just want to talk Catnip." I glare at him. "Don't call me that." He looks down and sighs. "I want to apologize for the other day; I didn't mean to hurt him as much as I did." "You shouldn't have hurt him at all! What has he ever done to you?" He looks straight at me then and I jump back. "He stole you from me Katniss." "He didn't steel me Gale, I was never yours." He looks up at me and there's something in his eyes I can't read but he looks angry and I get ready to run. "You were meant to be with me Katniss, not him. Don't you see that I love you? Why would you pick him what has he ever done for you?" I look at him disbelief in my eyes. "Are you being serious right now? What has he done for me? He's done more for me than you ever have. I love him Gale. Why can't you just get over that? He understands me and cares for me." "Yeah fine. Sorry I bothered you Katniss." He doesn't look back as he walks away and I can't find it in me to care.

As soon as I walk through the door, Peeta and Prim are talking at me. "Are you okay Katniss? What did he say? He didn't hurt you did he?" "No calm down both of you. We just talked; I don't think we'll be talking a lot anymore. He tried to convince me that I should be with him and not Peeta." Peeta looks down. I walk over to him and kiss him. "Peeta I love you. You're the one I'm meant to be with, no-one else." He smiles a little and kisses me back. "I always have loved you Katniss, and I always will." I look up and notice that Prim has left us alone, I smile up at Peeta. "Want to see my room?" He smirks and grabs my hand. "Of course I do." I laugh "It looks just like yours, apart from mines hardly ever been slept in." This he laughs at, I love the sound of his laugh and I smile. "Katniss?" My mom shouts from downstairs. "Yes Mom?" "The dinner is ready Katniss, I'm just dishing it out." "Okay Mom, I'll come down and get it." I look at Peeta and he just grins at me. "I'll be back up in a second we can eat up here."

"Are you staying in your home tonight?" He looks up to me and I roll my eyes. "That was a stupid question. If you're staying here then I will but if you're going over to your home then obviously I'm coming with you." He smiles with all his teeth and I can't help but smile too. I pack a bag with some clothes for a few days and then go downstairs to tell my mom and Prim that I am staying at Peeta's and that I will bring some berries and herbs over for them when I go hunting. "See you tomorrow Katniss, you too Peeta." "Goodbye Mrs Everdeen, bye Prim."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay Katniss?" Peeta looks at me. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" "Just the way things turned out with Gale today, you've been friends with him for ages. He's right I have taken you away from him." I walk over to him and put my hand on his cheek. "He hurt you Peeta. I don't want to be friends with someone who hurts the people I love. You didn't take me away from him, things haven't been the same since after the games he doesn't understand what I'm going through." He looks at me sympathetically. "Katniss-" "No Peeta. He hurt you and he doesn't understand. You have nothing to feel guilty about, I love you. End of discussion." He smirks at me and gives me a chaste kiss. I smile against his mouth. "Do you need any help getting up the stairs?" He shifts his leg slightly. "Just a little, all that walking today has tired me out. But it helped a lot getting out of the house." I smile and move over to support some of his weight. "I know what you mean, I am exhausted." He looks over at me. "You did have a long night last night, and today has been quite tough on you." Was it only this morning since my nightmare? Wow. Today has been a long day. "Yeah I'm just going to shower and then I'm sure I'll sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow." He kisses the top of my head and then I walk off to get showered.

Three hours later and I still can't get to sleep. I turn over to see Peeta snoring softly and smile. Haymitch would be up around now, drinking away his nightmares. No bad idea Katniss, Peeta would get mad at you. Maybe I should wake him up, no then I'd feel guilty for keeping him up for two nights. But on the other hand he may ask in the morning why I didn't wake him. "Peeta?" I shake him a little. "Peeta? Peeta wake up." "Uhhh mmm Katnishhh" He starts to mumble. "Peeta?" He rubs his eyes and looks up at me. "Katniss? Is everything okay?" He startles and sits up. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him. "Everything's fine, I'm sorry for startling you. I uh, I can't sleep." He kisses the top of my head. "It's fine Katniss. That's what I'm here for." I frown. "I feel bad that you are always the one that's helping me when all I do is get you in trouble." He smiles. "You help me a lot more than you think Katniss." I look at him confused. "How?" "My nightmares are usually about losing you, I'm okay once I realise that you're here." I smile at him and kiss him. "Do you want me to make you some warm milk and I could heat up some cheesebuns?" "That sounds great, thank you Peeta." He grabs my hand and pulls me up off the bed. "No need to thank me, like I said it's what I'm here for."

"Better?" I look at him and smile. "Much better." He limps over to me and kisses me softly. "Do you think Haymitch will still be up?" I look at him. "Probably he's usually up all night until he drinks himself asleep, why?" He stares behind me. "I just worry about him. After the games, something has been different with him. He seems more.. Never mind I'm sure it's nothing. I just wish he would stop drinking." "Peeta? What is it?" He frowns. "He's more jumpy and he's been drinking a lot more than he was." I look away from Peeta. Maybe he doesn't know. But then why would Haymitch tell only me. "Hey." He lifts my chin up. "I'm sure it's nothing; let's just forget I said anything okay?" "Sure" I smile as best as I can and kiss him again. "Think you could sleep now?" "Yeah I could sleep."

I wake up around noon and turn over in the bed, Peeta is staring at me. "Stop staring it's creepy." He chuckles and kisses me. "But you're so beautiful how could I not?" I blush, right then my stomach growls and I giggle. Really. Again. Giggling. "Guessing it's time for breakfast." "Technically it's lunch time." Peeta smiles at me and starts to walk downstairs to get our food ready. I walk after him, maybe we should check on Haymitch today. We finish our breakfast and I go upstairs to freshen up and get dressed.

An hour later and I am sitting on Peeta's lap making out with him in his bedroom. "I love you Peeta." I run my hands down his back and he flips us around so that my back is against the bed and he is hovering over me. "I love you too Katniss." He says between pecks on my lips. His mouth runs down over my neck and he presses kisses from my collar bone back up to my jaw. "Peeta. –" He kisses the corner of my mouth. "It's okay Katniss we don't have to go any further." "But Peeta I –" He kisses my mouth again. "Katniss really not until you're ready." "If you would let me finish my sentence. I'm ready Peeta." He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. "Really? You're ready?" I roll my eyes and push him off me and then straddle his hips. "Yes. I'm ready now." I roll my hips down to prove my point. He kisses me again and his tongue sweeps over my lips and I gasp into the kiss. I start to pull my shirt over my head as he does the same with his. I then move my hands to his pants, I unbutton them and then unzip them and push them down his legs. He does the same to mine and I stand up to push them off my legs and throw them away from me. His eyes rake over me, but before I can blush he grabs me and pulls me back into his lap. He nips at my neck and I moan. He bucks his hips. He removes my bra and runs his hands over my nipples. I gasp, "Peeta. I don't know what to do." He grabs my hand and positions it above his dick. I start to palm him through his underwear he throws his head back and moans. "Ah Katniss." I push his underwear down and grab his dick he wraps his hand around mine and shows me what to do. When he removes his hand I try to mimic the movements, I take note of what he likes best when his hand stops mine from moving I look up confused. "You're doing great, too good. I won't last long if you carry on." He kisses me again and pushes my back against the bed so he is hovering over me again. He kisses my neck and carries on down past my navel to my hip bones. They don't stick out as prominently as they used too. He bites down on the skin of my hip and I moan as he licks over the skin to soothe it. He pushes his fingers into the waistband of my panties and pushes them down and pulls them off. He kisses around my hips a couple more times and then his head goes missing between my legs. I let out a breathy moan. "Peeta." "Do you trust me Katniss?" I nod unable to form words. He moves back up to kiss the corner of my mouth. He moves away to look in his draws. "Shit." I look over to him. "What is it?" He looks over to me sheepishly. "I don't have a condom." I look over at him and pull him over so he is leaning over me again. I kiss him and he looks down. "I don't mind. I don't want to stop just carry on." He looks down at me. "Katniss. Are you sure? What if you get pregnant?"I wait a minute before I answer. "Then we'll deal with it. I want you Peeta." He leans down and kisses me. "This might hurt a little, are you sure?" I huff in annoyance. "I'm sure Peeta. I love you." He pushes slowly into me. I bite down on my lip to stop myself from crying out. He kisses my softly. I nod at him when I'm ready for him to move. He starts rocking his hips slowly at first and I gasp. He then moves to a faster pace. He moans. "Katniss. I love you so much." "I love you- ah – too." His hips start moving faster and he comes with a loud moan. He flops on top of me and kisses my shoulder and neck. I kiss the top of his head and smile. When I shift I wrinkle my nose. "Uh Peeta. We should get cleaned up before you fall asleep on me." He chuckles and pushes himself up come on then.

Two hours later after a shower and a short nap. I'm dressed in a yellow sundress with my hair loosely braided down my back. I remember what I was thinking about this morning. "Oh Peeta. We should check on Haymitch later." He looks over to me, and rubs circles into the back of my hand. "Sure that's a good idea; we could go over there on our way back from visiting your Mom and Prim." I smile. "Speaking of my Mom and Prim. We're late for Dinner." Peeta goes into the Kitchen and grabs the box filled with bread and I grab a box of herbs that I had collected. "Let's go then." He grabs my hand and we walk over to my house. "Mom, Katniss and Peeta are here." Prim grabs the bag out of my hand and walks into the kitchen to put the herbs away. "I bought some bread over Ms. Everdeen." She smiles a warm smile at him. "Why thank you Peeta. We can use some of this to go with dinner. Peeta why don't you take a seat whilst Katniss helps me dish out the dinner." I give Peeta a small kiss. Then go over to the counter to go help my mother dish out the dinner. I take two bowls of stew to the table at a time and then go back to get the bread whilst my mother makes everyone some drinks.

After dinner I'm sitting listening to my mother making small talk with Peeta. I grab his hand. "Mom thanks for dinner, but we have to go. We're going over to check on Haymitch." She smiles at the both of us. "Well it was nice to have you over here again. That's nice of you is something wrong with him?" I shake my head. "No, he helped us in the games so it's only fair if we help him back home. You know what he's like with the drinking." She nods her head. "Of course. " I kiss Prim on her head and smile down at her. "See you tomorrow little duck. You too Mom. Remember to write me a list of the herbs you need and I'll go out and collect some." I hug my mom and then walk to the door. "You're very smiley today Katniss." I blush a little and look down at Prim. "Well I have a lot to be happy about." I smile and say goodbye again then we're walking towards Haymitch's house. "Your sister doesn't miss a thing does she." Peeta chuckles softly beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

I squeeze Peeta's hand and he turns to give me a confused look. "Are you okay Katniss? You don't have to come in if you don't want to I can just check on him alone." I quickly shake my head. "No. I want to check on him, he deserves that much." He just nods. Shit does he really not have any idea? "He needs to be sober for the victor's tour. Effie won't be very happy if he's in this state." I turn and look up at him. "I forgot about the victor's tour." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a big hug as we reach Haymitch's house. "Well we have a month to get him at least approachable." I nod and try to smile. "Guess we should get this over with, should we knock?" Peeta shakes his head. "Do you really think he'd answer to someone knocking on his door?" I smirk. "Yeah I guess not." He chuckles and grabs the spare key to unlock the door. "Haymitch?" Peeta walks over and puts the light on whilst I stay by the door. "Haymitch you up? We came to see you. I brought you some bread and stew." I hear footsteps to my right and turn to see Haymitch squinting and stumbling towards us. "What do you two want?" I shake my head at him "Nice to see you too." He grabs the bag from Peeta. "I'll heat the stew up pass it to me Haymitch." He passes me the bag over and I walk into the kitchen to start heating the stew I hear Peeta taking Haymitch upstairs to get him cleaned up.

After Haymitch has ate and is all cleaned up we all sit round his table in awkward silence. I sit back and listen and Peeta breaks the silence. "You need to start getting sobered up before the victor's tour. Effie will kill you if she see's you in this state again." Haymitch just rolls his eyes. "I'm serious Haymitch we need you. You've been drinking more lately, a lot more actually." Here we go I take a shaky breath in. Haymitch chuckles. "Well we all have our methods of coping." I let out a sigh of relief. "What I don't get is why you're drinking more, the games are over and you got both your tributes out of the games." Haymitch finally turns to look over at me. I shift in my seat uncomfortable under his gaze. "Peeta, I think you should stop asking him questions he can't answer." He looks at me confused. "You know what snow is capable of. We started an uprising Peeta, people are rebelling because of us. He wants order." "Why didn't you tell me any of this before Katniss?" I look down. "Snow really didn't say anything to you himself?" Peeta shakes his head. "He was in my house Peeta. He's angry at me for breaking the rules. I defied the capitol and the people in the other districts are following my example." Haymitch puts his head in his hands. "Well he is wrong people should be defying him." I shake my head. "I know that." Haymitch turns to speak up then. "You just have to be on your best behaviour on the tour. Show everyone how in love the star-crossed lovers of district twelve are." I nod and then look down, I hear Peeta push himself up and then he is standing next to me and lifting my chin up to kiss me. Haymitch coughs and I pull away blushing. "Well you two best get going and start preparing for the victor's tour. Your wardrobe will arrive sometime over the next two weeks. Then your teams and Effie will arrive to prep you. "I roll my eyes. "Fun." He chuckles. "Play nice sweetheart." I smirk. "Of course, as long as you sober up." He rolls his eyes and starts to push us out of his house. "Goodbye Peeta, keep an eye on her. She has that glint in her eye." "Bye Haymitch. Oh I will."

I start to walk up the stairs when we get in. "Wait Katniss. Why didn't you tell me?" I shake my head and then look down. "I was scared. I thought if I ignored the problem it would go away, but unless we do something it's just going to get worse." "It's okay Katniss; you can talk to me about this stuff." I nod my head. "I know I can." I can't admit to him what I was feeling that day, I wasn't even sure whether I pulled the berries out, out of love for Peeta or spite against the Capitol. I can't tell him that. No wonder I won the games, no decent person ever does. Dammit Katniss you got past this, you love Peeta. Of course you did it out of love. "We just need to prove our love, like Haymitch said. I guess that's where we should start." He nods and then walks over to kiss me. "Maybe love will conquer all." I nod. He's so hopeful, I don't deserve him. "Let's get some sleep, we have a lot to think about. I think we should check on Haymitch daily to make sure he's at least trying to stay sober. We really don't have long at all until the tour." He kisses me and we go up to bed. Not long at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Katniss, Katniss. Your team is here with Cinna." I groan and push myself up off the bed. "Send them up Prim." I zone out as they all work around me. A voice breaks me out of my daydream. "Your nail beds are filthy." I smirk. Good. "Oh it was awful I was at a party the other day and they didn't even have the shrimp. Of course when I asked about it they told me there was a shortage at the store." This sends them all into a chorus of "Oh no's." Then they all huddle closer together. "You know what that means don't you. You mean you didn't see it on the news? Four has started uprising." I gasp. "You're nearly ready to see Cinna now Katniss."

Thirty-five minutes later Cinna is walking through the door. I accept his friendly hug and he smiles. "I have a few outfits I need you to try on. Do you think your Mother would be able to show me how to create that braid that you wore in your hair last year?" I nod. "Of course, I'm sure she would be happy too." I call my mother over and then I sit there for another half an hour with my mother working across my head to create the braid whilst talking Cinna through each stage. "Thank you Ms Everdeen." She smiles and then leaves just the two of us in the bathroom. "Think you can try some of the outfits now?" I nod and roll my eyes. I stand up quickly and regret it automatically; I run to the sink and throw up. I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth. Cinna is standing behind me rubbing my back. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Yeah I'm fine must of ate something bad. Maybe I should wait to try anything on; I wouldn't want to ruin any of the clothes." Cinna nods in understanding and we go downstairs to my mother and Prim.

"Katniss, Effie said she would be over her in ten minutes precisely she has just gone to check Peeta." My heart flutters at Peeta's name and I smile. "Yay, I can't wait." I say dryly. I get another sudden feeling of nausea and run to the sink to throw up again. "Damn food poisoning. I'm fine just let me go and brush my teeth and then I'll be ready for Effie." Everyone nods. "Katniss Everdeen. I'm here." I walk down the stairs slowly. She turns to Cinna and frowns. She's wearing a bright pink wig and a green suit. "Why is she not in any of her outfits? She needs to be at that train station in an hour." "Katniss has a minor case of food poisoning she felt it was best that she didn't try anything on for the meantime." She shakes her head. "No no no. That just won't do. I'm sorry Katniss but we have a schedule we must stick to and I need you dressed now." I nod and start back up the stairs with Cinna closely behind. It's winter now, and outside is cold and the floor is covered with patches of snow and ice. Cinna dresses me in a pretty winter dress, and stockings underneath. Then I am given a beautiful coat that is lined with fur inside and a matching hat. Then last but not least I am given some winter boots that are beautiful and look so comfortable. I turn to Cinna. "This outfit is beautiful and so warm." He smiles. "Your wardrobe will be a mix of sun dresses, winter coats, sandals and boots. Of course last but not least a ball gown for the Capitol." I nod at him. The districts all have different climates, District 11 will be warm, as the warm temperature is needed for the plants and other agriculture. "Katniss we need you out the house now." Effie shouts up to me. "Well I think we should get going then Katniss." I say my goodbyes to my mother and Prim. Then I am walking out of the house with Effie and Cinna following closely behind. On my way out of the house I notice Peeta on the other side of the road. "Peeta!" I shout and he turns and smiles at me. I run to him and jump he tries to catch me but he stumbles on his false leg and I fall on top of him. He grins up to me and I smile down at him and give him a big kiss. "Hey Katniss." "Hello Peeta, sorry for making you fall. Here give me your hand." I say as I stand up I dust myself off and then hold my hand out too Peeta. He kisses me one more time and then wraps his arms around me. "You two we need to leave now. In the cars." The drive to the train station is short and I keep hold of Peeta's hand the whole way there. When we step on to the train Effie hands me a small pink tablet. "What's this?" She places it in my hand and then passes me a glass of water. "To help with the food poisoning." I nod and then turn as Haymitch steps on behind us. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He says as he stumbles past us. Effie makes a sound of disgust under her breathe. "Right you two off to your rooms and get ready for Dinner." We nod and walk down to the carriage with the rooms. "You have food poisoning?" I turn and nod. "Yeah I must have eaten something that was bad; I'll be fine it'll pass." He just nods. "I'll see you at Dinner." I kiss him and then turn to walk into my room. I get in just in time as another round of nausea hits. I brush my teeth and dress into one of my more comfortable looking outfits and then walk off to the dining area where Effie and Peeta are both sitting. No Haymitch. "No Haymitch?" They both shake their head. I nod and sit next to Peeta. They place my food in front of me and I gag. Great there's delicious food and I won't even be able to eat it. I notice Peeta looking at me concerned. I place my hand on his. "I'm fine seriously stop worrying; I'll just have some warm cocoa and bread for now. Until it passes." He nods and an Avox brings over my cocoa and some toasted bread and butter. I smile at them and they walk away. I start to rip some of the bread and dip it in the cocoa; I swallow it and take a deep breath to make sure it stays down. "You two will start with District 11 and end with the party at President Snow's house, you will also have an interview with Caesar Flickerman" I zone out because I'm not in the mood to listen to this. "Katniss." My head snaps up and I turn to Effie. "Huh. Sorry what?" She shakes her head. "Where you listening to a word I have just said?" She doesn't give me time to answer before she is talking again. "Has your nausea passed yet, the tablet should have worked by now." I shake my head, it hasn't worked at all and I feel exhausted. "No, I still feel pretty sick. I.. Can I be excused I think I need to sleep this off." Effie nods and I thank her and stand to leave. Peeta moves to get up as well but I turn and place a shoulder on his hand. "You can stay for a bit, I'll be fine I just feel exhausted. I'll see you later." I smile and give him a small chaste kiss. I walk out before he can say anything else. I take a small shower and then dress for bed, plaiting my hair and then lying down on my bed. I find it hard to sleep with Peeta not there with me, but after an hour I feel him slip into the bed and kiss my forehead. I turn to face him and smile. "Goodnight Peeta, I love you." He kisses me softly and then pulls me closer. "I love you too Katniss. Get some sleep." I snuggle closer to his chest and fall asleep quite fast after that.

I am woken in the morning by the sound of Effie walking through the halls trying to wake us up. "Up up up. Today is a big big day." I groan as Effie pokes her head through the door. When she notices Peeta she tutts and shakes her head. "Up you two. Peeta back to your room after breakfast we are fast approaching District 11 and you need to be ready for your arrival." With that she is gone, back down the hall and probably to find someone to clean Haymitch up." I shift and turn to look at Peeta who is shaking his head and smirking at me. "Hopefully it will get back to Snow that we were caught in the same bed." I roll my eyes and then smile at him. I move so I am laying half on top of him and give him a small kiss. "How are you feeling today?" "Oh a lot better it must have just been food poisoning." I smile and he kisses me. "Good, I was worried." I shake my head. "I told you I was fine." He kisses me again and I kiss back. Soon we are making out; I pull back and smile down at him. "We have to get ready for breakfast." He groans and pulls me back down to him and kisses me. "I don't want to. I want to stay here all day with you." I push his shoulder. "Effie is going to kill us we're already late." He huffs out a breath of annoyance and I laugh at him. "Stop pouting, it's not attractive." He smirks and rolls us over so that he is hovering over me and then leans down to kiss me again. I push him back. "Seriously Peeta, Effie is going to come in here in the next five minutes if we're not at the breakfast table and I'm pretty sure she may just kill one of us." He chuckles and then moves to stand up. "Fine, I'm just going to go back to my room to get a quick shower before breakfast." I smile and kiss him once more before he leaves to go to his room. I stand up and walk into the bathroom, I look in the mirror. I have bags under my eyes, and my face is pale. I frown and start to brush my teeth. A wave of nausea passes over me again and I take a deep breath hoping to keep the vomiting at bay. It fails of course and I vomit into the sink. I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth again. I then move to sit on the floor with my back against the wall. Ok maybe it wasn't food poisoning, and okay maybe this has been happening for more than just two days now. I take a deep breath, maybe it's just a stomach bug. Yeah Katniss you just have a stomach bug, no need to worry. I push myself up off the floor, take a small shower and then I dress into pants and a t-shirt for breakfast.

"Oh so you are joining us Katniss." I just nod and sit down. Peeta grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze and I turn and smile at him. "We don't have long until your teams will be getting you ready." My breakfast is placed in front of me and I glare at it. I take a deep breath and lift the first fork full to my mouth; the smell alone is making me feel sick. I notice Peeta frown beside me and Effie staring at me across the table. "I thought you said you where feeling better?" I turn to look at him. "I was this morning, but after you left it just sort of came over me again. I'm sure it's nothing just a stomach bug or something." He frowns harder and turns to look at Effie who is pulling the same face. "Well we can't have you feeling unwell can we." I shake my head. "Don't worry about me. This should be over in the next few days." Peeta turns and looks at me. "How do you know it will be gone so soon?" "Well I've already sort of had it for maybe a week. How long can a stomach bug even last?" His expression is a mixture of shock and worry. "A week? Why didn't you tell someone?" I frown. "Because I'm fine. A little vomiting and nausea is nothing to worry about Peeta. Right Effie?" She nods. "It's nothing to worry about Peeta, two of those pills and she will be good as new. It's probably just the excitement of the Victor's tour." I nod and roll my eyes. "The excitement right." "You two it's time to start getting ready. Back to your rooms please." We stand and Peeta grabs my hand. "Are you sure you are okay?" I nod and kiss him. "I'm fine; I'd tell you if I wasn't." He nods and kisses me then turns and walks away. Before I can leave Effie stops me. "Katniss. I know you didn't want to say anything in front of Peeta. But is there perhaps another reason why you are feeling unwell?" I shake my head. Is there? I can't think of any other reason for being unwell other than stress or a stomach bug. "No, it's just the excitement I guess." Her expression is unreadable but then she smiles and hands over two of the anti-nausea pills and a glass of water. "If you're sure. They'll help to stop the nausea and vomiting, now hurry otherwise we will be late and you know how I am when we get off schedule." I nod and hurry off to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into my room Cinna and my team are already waiting for me. I smile and they lead me into the bathroom. "Sorry I'm late; Effie wanted to talk to me." "It's ok Katniss, this won't take long. Your make-up is going to be kept to a minimum." I nod and sit back as they work on me. I take a deep breath, oh no. "I'm sorry." I say as I stand up to vomit in the sink next to me. "Katniss are you sure everything's ok?" I nod and then groan as I vomit some more. "I'm fine." I mumble. I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth then sit down to get my make-up and hair finished. Cinna gives me an unsure look and my team get back to work. "It's just a bug Cinna. I'm fine seriously." He looks back to me one last time and then disappears out of the bathroom. My team finally finishes my hair and make-up, I turn to look at myself in the mirror. My make-up is soft making me look girly, and my hair is in soft waves with part of it pulled back off my face. I smile and thank them, then leave the bathroom to get dressed. Cinna dresses me in a soft sundress and sandals. "Thank you Cinna, this dress is beautiful." I smile and he walks over to hug me. "We don't have long until we will be in District 11. Could I talk to you for a moment?" I nod and sit on the bed. "Katniss you know you can tell me anything right? You can trust me." I nod. "Of course Cinna." He moves to sit next to me on the bed. "Katniss do you think you could maybe be pregnant?" I start to shake my head. I can't lie to Cinna. Could I really be pregnant?

_I let out a breathy moan. "Peeta." "Do you trust me Katniss?" I nod unable to form words. He moves back up to kiss the corner of my mouth. He moves away to look in his draws. "Shit." I look over to him. "What is it?" He looks over to me sheepishly. "I don't have a condom." I look over at him and pull him over so he is leaning over me again. I kiss him and he looks down. "I don't mind. I don't want to stop just carry on."_

I frown as I think back, we've slept together more than once but there was the first time and we never used anything. Oh and Peeta warned me. What have I done? I turn to Cinna and nod. "Yes." I say quietly. He moves closer to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Oh Katniss. You should have told someone." I start to protest. "I might not even be pregnant I hadn't thought anything of it, not really." "Well then we need to get you checked. Maybe we could call the doctor." I shake my head. "No, no doctors." He nods and hugs me. "No doctors ok." Effie pokes her head through the door at that point. "Oh good you're ready. I need you in the dining area right now." I nod and stand to follow Effie to the dining area.

"You look beautiful." Peeta whispers. I blush and smile. "Thank you Peeta." I kiss him quickly. Effie clears her throat. "We're arriving in District 11, you will be required to make a small speech. I'm sure Haymitch can enlighten you more on the day's events." Haymitch walks over so he is standing in front of Peeta and me. "As Effie said, you will have to make a speech. Remember to be on your best behaviour." He looks at me as he says this and I glare at him. "Also both Rue and Thresh's families will be sitting at the front. They mayor will say a speech then you two will say a short speech that you have down on card. Then you leave and we will have dinner in the justice building. Understand?" We both nod and Haymitch looks at me again. "Behave and say only what is down on your card." I scowl at him and he turns around to face the window. Peeta grabs my hand and I smile up at him. Deep breathe. Rue my friend. Basically another sister. I frown today is going to be hard.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the victor's tour went by pretty quickly and we were on our way to the Capitol as our final stop. We had an interview with Caesar, then the ball at President Snow's house. Great. On top of this I was very much pregnant. "Katniss?" I snap my head up at the sound of Peeta's voice. "Oh hello Peeta." He walks over to me and gives me a soft kiss. "Is everything okay? You've been acting kind of strange for the past few weeks." I frown. "I'm sorry Peeta, everything's just getting to me I guess. You know, President Snow." He nods and kisses my forehead. I smile at him. "Well I guess it's up to me to make you feel better then." I laugh. I really love Peeta, I think I'll wait to tell him about the baby until we are back home. He leans down and kisses me and I kiss back. I end up sitting in Peeta's lap, he bucks his hips as I grind mine down, he moans into my mouth. "I love you so much Peeta." Kiss. "I" Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss "Too." Kiss. I throw my head back to give him better access when his kisses start moving across my jaw. Knock. "Ugh. Every single time." "Dinner is on the table." Effie says as she's walking in, she raises her eyebrows when she notices the position we are in. "I'm not interrupting something am I?" I shake my head. "No. Of course not." I say at the same time as Peeta mutters. "Uh Yes." I turn to look at Peeta and then laugh at Effie's expression. "Dinner. Now. We have a schedule." She turns and walks out. I kiss Peeta and then lean down to whisper in his ear. "I'll make it up to you later." I get up and turn to wink at him as I walk to the door. He grins and then stands up to follow me, when he reaches me he slaps my ass and leans down to whisper in my ear. "You better." I chuckle and grab his hand as we walk down to the dining area. I blush when I see Effie. "Finally." Haymitch rolls his eyes. My appetite has been slowly coming back to me and my nausea has passed enough for me to eat without throwing up. As soon as my plate is placed in front of me I dig in. Peeta turns and smiles at me. "Glad to see your stomach bug has passed." I nod and smile at him. "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better." Cinna looks at me warily. I cast my eyes down and focus on my food. "Oh Katniss. You will be the best dressed at the ball. Have you seen the amazing dress Cinna has made you?" I look up at Effie and smile. "It's beautiful I can't believe I get to wear such a beautiful dress." Cinna smiles and thanks us and I finish my food. "We will arrive in the Capitol tomorrow. The first night can be for resting, but then you will be up early for prepping as your interview will be the following night. Then to finish off you will have the ball. It's all so exciting." Effie is nearly bouncing off her seat; I roll me eyes and turn to see Haymitch doing the same. After we have all finished dessert Haymitch makes his way off to his cabin. "Well since we have an exciting few days I think I should get an early night." Peeta stands up next to me. "Yeah me too. See you in the morning Effie." "Goodnight you two. Separate rooms please." I huff out a laugh and Peeta rolls his eyes. Before we leave Cinna stops me. "Katniss I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" I nod and tell Peeta to go wait in the room for me. "You have a doctor's appointment when we arrive in the Capitol" I start to protest but Cinna shushes me. "You need to know more, like when you can expect the baby to be due. Whether everything okay." I nod. "Fine I'll go see a doctor, but will you come with me?" He nods. "Of course Katniss, I'm here for you. You really should tell Peeta though." "I will I just need the right time, I don't want him to be worrying about me anymore than he already does." Cinna nods and wishes me goodnight. When I get back to my room, Peeta is waiting for me sitting in just his underwear. I smile and strip down to my bra and panties and crawl up the bed to Peeta. He raises his eyebrow. "I told you I'd make it up to you." I kiss him before he can reply. Then I move my kissed down from his jaw to his hip.

"Up up up. We will be arriving in the Capitol in 1 hour. Breakfast is on the table." I rub my eyes. I shift and look down. "Peeta, wake up we've got to get cleaned up before breakfast." He mumbles and swats me away. I kiss the back of his neck and then his shoulder and run my hand across my stomach. His eyes flutter open. "Good morning" He kisses me. "Good morning to you too." He smiles. Then his eyes go wide. "Shit Katniss, don't kill me okay?" "Why would I kill you?" He smirks and then hands me a little mirror. I look over my skin my neck and chest have small little bruises on. I roll my eyes. "Again why would I kill you?" He chuckles and then kisses me. "Peeta, we need to shower. I feel gross. Effie is right there." He kisses down my neck over each of the little love bites. "What's the worst she can do?" I pull him up to kiss his mouth and he pulls me on top of him. "I love you." I kiss him again and the door swings open. "I thought I told you two separate rooms." She turns to look at us then and walks back out the room in shock. "Clothes on. Now please." Then she goes off muttering about schedules and how nobody around here listens to her. Peeta is laughing underneath me and I kiss him. I then grab his hand and pull him up with me off the bed, he stumbles a little on his fake leg and I look at him guiltily "Sorry." He lifts my chin up. "It's okay; I best go to my room to get showered and dressed." He kisses me and then walks off to his room.

"Everybody, everybody we are approaching the Capitol." I gulp and my hands start to get clammy. The doctor will be waiting for me as soon as I arrive. Cinna grabs my hand. "It's going to be okay Katniss." I nod. "Are you ready?" I nod again unable to speak. "Peeta thinks you're coming for a final dress fitting, don't worry so much." I frown, this is too overwhelming. I think I'm going to cry. Pull yourself together Katniss! Peeta will still love you, no matter what. I squeeze Cinna's hand. We step onto the platform and Cinna pulls me along. "Right this way Katniss." Everyone is applauding Peeta and me as we arrive. I try to smile but I'm too nervous. I am lead into a car and Cinna tells the driver the location and then we're speeding through the busy streets. "Cinna. I'm scared." He squeezes my hand. "It's okay to be scared Katniss. Just take deep breathes, everything will be fine." I nod. We soon arrive at the doctor's office, and the doctor comes out to meet me straight away. The bed is freezing. "So Katniss, what seems to be the problem?" His voice is just as fake as the rest of the Capitol. "Well – I umm.. I think. Well I'm pretty sure I'm.." Cinna squeezes my hand. "I'm pregnant." The doctor nods and types something up on his computer. "We're just going to run some simple tests, just to make sure everything's okay. Nothing to worry about okay?" I nod.

An hour later I have a scan picture and a bag of vitamins. Sure enough I'm pregnant and due in six months. "See Katniss, it was nothing to worry about. Now let's see the scan." I hand over the scan picture; hopefully he'll be able to see something because I sure as hell can't. "Oh look it's like a tiny peanut. That's your baby Katniss." He points to a small blob on the scan and I smile a little. "You know I never wanted to have children, not while everything was still like this anyway." He nods and hugs me. "You have Peeta, he'll be a great dad." I nod and smile. "Guess I should tell him, it's all so real now." "You should you could show him the scan to see if he guesses it if that's easier." "Thank you Cinna. You've been great with all of this." He smiles. "Anytime Katniss." We arrive back in the place where we're staying and I take a deep breath. I guess now is time to tell Peeta.


	10. Chapter 10

I walk over to where Peeta is sitting, he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap and kisses me. "Hey." I smile. "Hello." He notices the bag in my hand then and the little piece of card that the scan picture has been placed inside. "What's all this?" Great. Here goes nothing. "Peeta, could we talk?" He nods but doesn't move. "Somewhere a little more private." He nods and we walk onto the little roof. "Is everything okay Katniss? Are you ill?" I shake my head and kiss him to try and calm him down. "No Peeta. Just listen please." He stops talking and looks down at me. "You know how I've been unwell for a few weeks? Well it... uh... it wasn't a stomach bug." He nods indicating that I need to keep talking. "I didn't have a dress fitting today I had a doctor's appointment." He pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I hand him the scan picture. Then I look down. "I'm pregnant Peeta." That's all it takes to make me start crying, I don't want to see the look of disappointment in his face. "Katniss? Katniss look at me." He lifts my chin up and I sniffle. "I love you, and I already love our baby." I look at him confused. "You're not angry?" I sniffle again. "Of course I'm not angry." He pulls me close and kisses me, I kiss back. Then he pulls back. "Why don't you take a long shower and then come meet me back up here in an hour?" I nod and kiss him one more time before I go back down to my room. Peeta's not angry. He already loves our baby. I smile.

An hour later I am sitting back on the roof with Peeta, it'd mid afternoon so the sun is high in the sky. He's made a little picnic basket and I'm lying with my head on his stomach while he plays with my hair. "You're so beautiful Katniss." I blush and hide my face against his stomach. "Peeta, what do you think our baby will look like?" He smiles. "I think our baby will have curly brown hair, and mommy's beautiful eyes." I shake my head. "I think our baby will have your eyes." He smiles. "Katniss?" I sit up and look at him. "Yeah?" He looks nervous. "There's something I've wanted to ask you, for a while now." I wait for him to continue and his hands are nervously fidgeting with something. "Katniss, I love you so much. I have done since we where five years old. I know this might be sudden but we've already been through so much together. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Katniss will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I sit there shocked for a moment and a brief glimpse of disappointment flutters over Peeta's face. My body starts working again and I throw myself at Peeta kissing every bit of his face. "Yes. Of course I will Peeta!" He kisses me and then slides the ring onto my finger. "I love you so much Katniss." I kiss him again. "I love you too Peeta."

Haymitch walks over to us when we are making our way into the dining area. "What is that?" He points to the ring on my finger, I blush. "I asked Katniss to marry me." Peeta says and I smile at him affectionately. "Do you think you could re-ask her tomorrow at the interview?" Peeta frowns. "I guess. But why?" Haymitch looks at him like he has three heads. "Snow wants everyone to think your love for each other is real, and the audience will eat it up." I step in then. "But we do love each other." Haymitch rolls her eyes. "I know that, the whole train knows that from what Effie has being saying." He gives us a pointed look and I blush again. "Listen sweetheart I'm trying to save all our asses and that just might do it." I nod. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, and it's not like I didn't get to do it the way I wanted to first." I smile and kiss Peeta. Haymitch coughs and we pull apart. "Go eat dinner. Effie will be delighted that you two are getting married." When Peeta and I are away from anyone I whisper that I'm not ready for people to know about the baby yet and he nods in understanding. "Come on lets go eat." I smile and then follow Peeta to the table. "I believe congratulations are in order?" Effie says as soon as we sit down. "Haymitch told me that you two are to be married." I nod and smile. "Don't tell anyone yet though Effie because I'm going to ask her again in an interview with Caesar." Effie nods. "But of course. Oh everyone will be so happy." I grab Peeta's hand underneath the table and he squeezes it. "Bottle of Champaign please." Effie calls out and I go still. I can't drink Champaign; Peeta senses my discomfort and turns to Effie. "Non for us, but thank you Effie." She looks at him sceptically. "Why ever not?" "I'm not a big fan of alcohol and neither is Peeta." Effie nods. "Very well then, you can each have extra dessert." We both smile. Peeta leans over to kiss my temple and I smile up at him. How long with this happiness last, I sure as hell don't deserve to be this happy.

After the large amount of food we ate, I fall asleep straight away. I am woken in the morning by Peeta kissing my neck. "G'morning Peeta" I mumble sleepily. "Good morning Katniss, Effie is walking through the halls shouting to make sure everyone's up for a big big day." He mocks jazz hands and I hit him playfully. I stretch and step out of bed to get showered and dressed and Peeta goes across the hall to his room. I dress in simple khaki pants and a green t-shirt, and then I tie my hair up in its usual braid. When I come out of my room I see Effie flapping her arms around in the living room. Today is going to be a fun day obviously. "There you are Katniss. I need you to practice your stance and what you are going to say in the interview. Oh and your surprise face when Peeta asks you to marry him." I nod and let Effie drag me around to where she needs me. Haymitch laughs behind me. "I see your still as charming as a dead slug, sweetheart." I glare at him. Effie scolds him and tells him to work with Peeta. "Right Katniss, I think that's the best we're going to do, I'll go and call Cinna and Portia to tell them you two are ready to be dressed." Then she's off down the hall. I sit at the dining table and bread and some cocoa is placed in front of me, I smile up at the Avox and she walks away. "Katniss, Cinna and your team is here." I bring my food with me to my room. First I am showered, scrubbed and waxed until I look all shiny and new. Next my hair is dried and styled by Cinna, while my team do my make-up. They dress me in a blue metallic and black lace top and pants, and my hair is braided in my mother's braid. I smile at Cinna and he hugs me. "Thank you Cinna, the clothes are amazing as always." "You're very welcome Katniss."

1 hour later and Peeta and I are being lead into the backstage of Caesars show. I take a deep breath and Peeta grabs my hand. "I love you. Don't worry you'll do great." I nod at Peeta. "I love you too, you'll be amazing as always." Then I hear our queue. "I am very happy to present the star-crossed lovers of District 12, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire." There are cheers and applause and I put on my best smile, Peeta's hand clenches tighter around my own. "Sit sit you two. I must say Katniss you look amazing." I nod my thanks and then Caesar turns to look at Peeta. "You scrub up well too Peeta, still smell like roses?" Then they're off sniffing each other and I just giggle. "Now I must ask how your life has changed over the past few months." "We have a lot more food." That gets the audience laughing. "And Katniss, how is your little sister Prim." "Well Caesar I don't think I can call her little anymore she's grown so much." He nods and then smiles. "You two look really happy, how has this relationship developed?" Then Peeta coughs and turns to Caesar. "Actually Caesar there's something I'd like to ask you." He whispers in Caesars ear and Caesar pulls shocked and excited expressions. I pretend to act confused. "I'd like the audience to share this special moment with me if they don't mind." They shout that they don't mind. Then he's kneeling in front of me even though it must be hurting his leg. I blush and look round at everyone then back down at Peeta. "Katniss, I have loved you since I was five years old, will you marry me?" I stand there in mock shock and the audience is cheering and shouting 'aww' 'Katniss say yes.' I pull Peeta up and jump at him then kiss him. "Yes of course I'll marry you. I love you." We kiss and everyone cheers, he slides the ring back on to my finger and then I turn to show Caesar. "Congratulations to you both. I wish you a lifetime of happiness." I sigh in relief that the interview is over and I clutch Peeta's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"What was Plutarch saying to you at the ball?" I shake my head. "Something about a clock and he kept showing me his pocket watch, the one with the same pattern as my pin. I didn't really understand I think he was drunk, he was probably just rambling." "Weird." I nod and kiss him. "I'm so glad we're going home." He kisses me back. "I know me too, but we only get two months of peace. Soon the theme of the quarter quell will be announced and then there's the reaping." I nod. "Well we best enjoy the time we do have." "They have both of us Katniss, we'll be good mentors." I nod. He moves over next to me and puts his hand on my stomach. "But I don't want all that stress on you." I roll my eyes. "Peeta I'll be fine." He looks up at me. "Katniss you're going to be basically 5 or 6 months pregnant by then." I gasp. Really that far along. Shit. He kisses my forehead, then my nose and then finally my lips. "Everything will be fine Katniss. I'll take good care of you and our baby." I smile at him. "We should probably get some sleep we'll be back home before we know it." I kiss him and whisper I love you.

I wake in the morning confused for a second as to where I am. Oh the train right. I sit up slowly, and turn to look out the window. "Peeta. Peeta!" I shake him. "Wake up we're home." He starts and wakes up. "We're home." I kiss him and then stand to go take my shower and dress for our arrival. When I am dressed I go to meet Peeta for a quick breakfast. "I love you." I smile and lean over to kiss him. "I love you too." I sit completely still. "Shit Peeta, everyone would of saw you propose." He nods. "Yeah? So what's the problem." I look at him. "Gale is going to kill you." He chuckles. "I don't care nothing can ruin this for us." I shake my head about to say about President Snow when Effie walks in to tell us that we're here. I kiss Peeta instead and grab his hand. "Finally time to rest." Effie shakes her head. "No, we have to plan your wedding Katniss. " I blanch. "Can't wait." I fake a smile. Effie believes it and grins. "It's all so exciting, I do love a good wedding."

"Katniss!" I look around to find the person the voice belongs to, I see my mom and Prim standing away from the crowd and I smile. Peeta is still standing next to me clutching my hand and we work our way through the crowd to get to them. "Katniss you're home. Congratulations." Prim grabs my hand to take a look at the ring whilst my mom is hugging Peeta. "I'm happy for the two of you." I smile, and Peeta kisses my forehead. "Can we go home? I'm craving some cheesebuns" "Sure Katniss, whatever you want" I smile and we step into the cars that Effie has called to take us back home.

We go to my home first and my mom asks us if we would like to have dinner over here tonight. "Thank you mom that would be nice." She nods and is about to walk off before she remembers something and turns back around. "Oh Katniss, glad to see you're feeling better." I smile at her and she walks off into the kitchen. I turn to see Peeta getting questions thrown at him by Prim. "Why did you ask Katniss to marry you through an interview?" I turn to look at Prim. "Prim! That was rude." She looks down. "Sorry Peeta." He shakes his head. "No it's fine, I had already asked Katniss before that. I made her a picnic and then I asked her." "Aww. So then why did you ask her again?" He deliberates over his answer for a second. "I just thought since the Capitol where there when I first said I loved your sister that they could be there when I proposed." I smile at his answer. Then I stand behind him and put my arms around his waist. I reach up to whisper to him. "I need some cheesebuns. I need them so bad." He grins and grabs my hand. "Let's go and get you some then." I turn to say goodbye to Prim. "I'll see you later, I need to go home and eat then maybe take a nap." "Bye Katniss, bye Peeta."

When we get home Peeta makes me some cheesebuns and brings them out to me so I can eat them on the couch. "Thank you Peeta." I bite a mouthful off and grin. "These make me very happy." He chuckles. "When are you going to tell your mom and Prim about the baby?" I shake my head. "I haven't really thought about it. I was thinking about waiting until I was at least 3 months." Peeta turns to look at me. "You're 3 months now." I cough and choke a little on my food. Thinking back, oh I really am. "Maybe I'll wait until I'm 4 months." Peeta shakes his head and laughs. "You do have to actually tell them Katniss." I nod. "I will just not yet." "Katniss, you already have a little tiny bump, they may just figure it out." I frown and look down at my stomach. He's right of course, poking through my shirt it my little bump. "Fine I'll tell them soon." He nods satisfied that I'm going to tell them.

"Come in Katniss, Hello Peeta." My mother smiles at us as we walk in. "We're having soup I hope that's okay with you." We both nod and Peeta carries some of the bread, and my cheese buns, into the kitchen. "Oh Peeta, you didn't have to make us anything." He shakes his head. "It's the least I could do." "Thank you Peeta." My mom smiles and goes to check on her soup. I sit down at the table, suddenly exhausted. "Everything okay Katniss?" I look up. "Huh? Oh yeah everythings fine. Just went a bit light headed, everything must be catching up to me." My mom nods and dishes out some soup . "Here let me help you Ms Everdeen." "Thank you Peeta, Prim could you make some drinks please?" Prim nods and goes to the sink to pour out four glasses of water. I watch everyone moving around me, should I tell them tonight? Is it too early to tell them? "Katniss?" "Uh yeah?" My mom shakes her head. "I said that was a surprise when we watched the interview." I nod. "Yeah, but not to me. He asked me the day before." My mom goes to answer but Prim starts telling her everything that we had told her this morning. Should I tell them now? I might not do it if I leave it any longer, I'll find more reasons not too. Tell them Katniss. Stop being nervous just tell the. Katniss. "Katniss?" "Yeah?" My mom turns to Peeta then back to face me and Peeta grabs my hand under the table. He starts stroking soothing circles into my palm. "I said is everything okay?" Nows your chance tell her. "Yeah I'm fine why?" Wimp, you could of just told them. I'm pregnant, it's not that hard. "You keep going into a daydream." I frown. "I'm just tired." Tell her. My mom nods and starts talking to Peeta more about our trip. "I'm pregnant." I mumble. My mom looks over "I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't hear you." I blush and look down and Peeta squeezes my hand. I turn and smile at him and he nods. "I'm pregnant." My mom and Prim both gasp. "What? That's great news Katniss." I look up confused. "You're not mad?" My mom shakes her head. "Why would I be mad? You both love each other and you're great with children Katniss." I smile. "Thank you mom. But I'm scared, I'm seventeen and I never wanted to raise a child when things where still like this." She frowns and moves round the table to hug me. "You'll be fine. How far along are you now?" I look to Peeta because he hasn't spoken a word since I told them. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "Katniss is three months pregnant maybe edging on four now." My mother smiles and then frowns. "But that means you will be almost due when the next games are on, it's the third quarter quell this year Katniss." I nod. "I know and like I told Peeta, I'll be fine mentoring I can look after myself." They both frown and I roll my eyes. "Please don't argue about it, I can make my own mind up thank you very much." Prim runs over to me then. "Do you have a bump Katniss?" I smile and nod. "It's only really tiny though so I don't know whether it can be classed as a bump yet." I laugh as Prim lifts my t-shirt over my stomach. "I don't think you will go too big Katniss, I was only small with both of you. Plus you're skinny so that's why you're showing a bit this early." I frown but then a flood of relief washes over me. I won't go that big, that means I can hide it for longer. "Well Ms Everdeen I think Katniss should get home to rest now, it's been a tough couple of weeks." My mom nods and smiles. "Thank you both for coming. Oh and congratulations on the engagement and the pregnancy." I nod and hug both my mom and Prim goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then Peeta and I are going home. As soon as I get into bed I fall asleep with Peeta wrapped around me.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks are uneventful, my morning sickness has made a re-appearance and I'm getting more nervous as the Quarter Quell announcement is fast approaching. At the last Quarter Quell double the amount of tributes competed, the year Haymitch came out the winner. I wonder what the big surprise will be this year, and if mentoring will put too much stress on me like Peeta says. My bump is getting steadily bigger as well, but still small enough that no one else other than my mother, Prim and Peeta has noticed.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" I groan as I push myself up off the floor away from the toilet. "Yeah I'll be out in just a second." I wash my face and brush my teeth, and then I look in the mirror and groan at my appearance. My face is back to drawn out and is looking skinner sort of like what it looked like a year ago. I frown. I haven't been able to keep much food down; my morning sickness is not being kind. "Katniss I'm really worried, you need to eat." I grab his hand when I walk out of the bathroom and squeeze. "Peeta, there's nothing to worry about. My mom said everything's fine; some women get morning sickness worse than others. I know I need to eat and I am trying." He squeezes my hand and then we walk downstairs and into the kitchen. "Here try some saltine crackers." He hands me a plate with three of the saltine crackers on and I frown as I try it. I nibble a bit of the edge and then I take another bite a bit more this time. I chew the cracker and swallow it down. So far so good. Peeta smiles at me and goes to make some bread. "Peeta how long is it now, you know until the announcement?" He stops smiling and turns to face me. "Just under a week Katniss, maybe five days or something." I nod and move onto the next cracker. "If it's too much stress Katniss, you have to tell me okay?" I nod again and then turn my face away so I'm no longer looking at Peeta. He frowns but doesn't say anything and he turns back around to finish making the bread. I start to get tired and tell Peeta I'm going to have a nap on the couch.

I wake up two hours later, very surprised that I don't have to vomit. Peeta is sitting in the chair next to the couch reading a book. "Your mom brought round some herbs to put in your tea while you were sleeping." I smile. "I'll go and see her tomorrow." He moves to sit next to me. "How are you feeling?" "I'm exhausted." I frown. "Would you like me to make you some tea? I'll bring you a plate of saltine crackers as well." I smile. "That would be nice, thank you Peeta." He leans down and kisses me and I smile into the kiss. "I love you Katniss." "Love you too" I mumble against his lips. He kisses me again and then walks into the kitchen to go make some tea. Five minutes later he places a steaming cup of tea and a plate of saltine crackers in front of me. "Thank you." I pick a cracker up and start eating it. Peeta is smiling at me. "What? Is there something on my face?" I start to feel round my face and look at the space around me. He rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I was just looking at you, you're beautiful." I groan. "I'm everything but beautiful Peeta. My face is too skinny from the lack of food, I've got permanent bags under my eyes and I'm pretty sure my hair is stuck all over my face." "You're beautiful to me. Even if you can't see it." I blush and smile. I pick my tea up and blow at it to cool it down. I smell the tea and regret it. I scrunch my nose up. "Katniss, it's good for you and the baby." I roll my eyes and nod. "I know that." I place a hand over my small bump and smile down at it. Then I take a deep breath and swallow a mouthful of the tea, pleased to find out that it doesn't taste as bad as it smells. "It's not that bad actually. I think I can handle this." He nods and smiles at me. "Do you need anything else?" I shake my head and eat another cracker. "No nothing at all, I'm just happy that I can keep these crackers down." I yawn and stretch. I shift on the couch. "I'll be back in a second, I have to pee." Peeta rolls his eyes. "Charming, Katniss." He laughs and I glare at him on my way up the stairs. When I'm in the bathroom I decide I may as well shower whilst I'm here.

When I finally come down the stairs Peeta turns to look at me. "Did you fall down the toilet?" I glare at him again. "I will make you sleep on the couch until this baby is born." He rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't do such a thing." I smirk. "Don't be so sure." He shuts up then. "I was taking a shower, thought I may as well whilst I was up there. It's not easy for me getting up and down the stairs all the time." He nods. "I warmed your tea back up." I smile. "Thank you, I'm going to drink this and then I think I'm going to have to go to sleep." He moves back over to sit next to me on the couch. He kisses my forehead, my nose and then finally my lips. I smile and then turn to finish my tea. Peeta goes back to reading his book.

Peeta groans as I push him off me in my rush to the bathroom. I make it to the bathroom just in time to vomit in the toilet. I sob and rest my head on my arms as I curl up into a ball. Peeta runs in wiping his eyes and grabs a towel. "Katniss, let's get you back to bed." I shake my head and stay where I am on the floor. He sits down next to me and pulls me so I am resting my head on his shoulder, I groan and then lean over the toilet again. He pulls my hair back and wipes the sweat off my forehead. "Peeta go, I don't want you to see me like this." He shakes his head and ignores me. I stand with Peeta's help and go to the sink to brush my teeth. "Look how big you're getting Katniss. Our baby is doing great; I just wish you didn't have to suffer like this." He brushes my cheek and then presses a soft kiss to my lips. I lean into his touch and kiss back. "Come on let's get you back to bed." I shuffle slowly after him, Peeta lies down and I shift until I get comfortable enough to sleep.

I wake before Peeta and get out of bed as quietly as I can manage. I look back at Peeta before going to shower and brush my teeth. I undress out of my nightgown and step under the warm water of the shower. I run my hand over my bump and smile. "You're getting big now; I can't wait to meet you." I wrap the towel under my armpits and wrap a smaller towel around my hair. I brush my teeth, then I dress into a sundress that Cinna had sent me. I pull the towel off of my head and run a comb through my tatty hair. I frown when the comb gets stuck. "Katniss?" Peeta's voice comes through the door. "I'm fine just brushing my hair." "Okay I'll go make some breakfast." I go back to the task of getting the comb back out of my hair. The smell of toasted bread and tea hits me as I make my way down the stairs and I smile at the fact that it doesn't make me want to throw up. "You look nice." I walk over to wrap my arms around Peeta's waist. He kisses me and then I go and sit at the table. "You're making me feel underdressed." I roll my eyes. "I needed to get out of my pyjamas." He smiles and sits across from me at the table. "I was thinking about maybe going into – "I stop in shock. My eyes widen and Peeta is next to me in an instant. "What is it? What's wrong?" I shake my head. "No, nothing's wrong. The baby, I just felt the baby move." My face breaks into a grin. I grab Peeta's hand and place it over my stomach. "Did you feel that?" I look up to see Peeta with the most beautiful smile on his face. "I felt it. Our baby Katniss." I grab his face and kiss him. "I love you Peeta." He laughs. "I love you too, now what where you saying?" "I was thinking of maybe going into town? I need some fresh air and the exercise will do me good." Peeta nods and takes a bite of his toast. "That sounds great Katniss; do you want me to come with you?" I nod. "I think we could both do with some fresh air." He smiles. "Let me just go and get dressed and we can go." I stand up intending to go sit in the living room but I get light headed and nauseas. I take a deep breath but it isn't passing I run to the sink and heave. I rinse my mouth out and groan. "I love you, but I could really do without this right now." I rub a hand over my stomach and then go and sit on the couch to wait for Peeta.

"Is there anything you need while we're here Katniss?" I shake my head. "No because I'd rather hunt to swap things. But I'm thinking that's probably not such a good idea while I'm pregnant." Peeta rolls his eyes. "Do you think anyone will notice?" Peeta shifts his gaze from head to toe. "Well you are looking slightly rounder; I didn't think you'd get so big so fast." I grab his hand tighter. "Don't worry Katniss." He kisses my forehead. "Do you want to visit your dad?" Peeta shakes his head. "My mom might see us and I don't think she'll take the news of our engagement as well as your mother and Prim did." He grimaces. "Oh we'll stay clear of your family's bakery then, anything you want to get while we're here?" He shakes his head. "No I'm here to enjoy the fresh air with you." I smile and kiss him. I stop and twist my ankles. "My feet are kind of sore; I think I need a rest." Peeta leads me over to a bench that faces the middle of the square. I yawn and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder. "You look exhausted Katniss." I mumble under my breath but Peeta doesn't hear me. "Has your morning sickness been keeping you up?" I nod then sit up to look at him. "It's not just my morning sickness though, I'm just stressed I guess." He frowns. "I wish you didn't have to go through this while you are pregnant." I sigh. "It's fine, it's just taking a toll on me I guess. Shall we go back home? I think I could use a nap." He smiles and kisses my temple. "Sure, let's go home. I'll even give you a foot rub." I push him. "So thoughtful as always." He smirks and we walk the short walk to the victors village.


	13. Chapter 13

The baby is moving around more since our walk and sleep doesn't come to me. Peeta is frowning at me as I toss and turn to get comfortable. "Katniss do you need me to get you anything?" I shake my head and rub a hand over my stomach. "I'm fine, the baby's moving around a bit more and I'm just finding it hard to get too sleep." He nods and I sit up huffing out in annoyance. "I didn't need a nap anyway I think I'll just come and sit downstairs with you, have you been reading anything?" He nods and reaches for my hand. I take his hand and I let him help me walk downstairs. "I've been reading some old books that Effie sent over. They're quite interesting." I nod and take a seat on the couch; Peeta goes missing into the kitchen. I arrange myself on the couch so that I am more comfortable. "Here you go Katniss." Peeta hands me a plate with two cheesebuns on and I grin up at him. "My favourite thank you." He smiles and places a cup of the special made tea on the coffee table. "Do you think you'll be able to get them down you?" I nod. "I think so, my nausea seems to have passed for now." He smiles. "Then eat up." I eat half of my first cheese bun before a wave of nausea passes through me; I take a deep breath and drink some of my tea. Peeta looks up from his book and frowns. "Feeling sick again?" I nod weakly. "It's ok it might pass in a second." He nods and moves to sit next to me. The baby kicks again and I smile up at Peeta and grab his hand. He places his hand over my stomach and smiles when the baby moves again. I take a tentative bite of my cheese bun and when the nausea doesn't hit I take another small bite. Peeta smiles and moves his hand off of my stomach; he then goes back to reading his book.

"I'm going to shower, shout me if you need anything." Peeta kisses me softly then makes his way upstairs for his shower. I sit on the couch looking around the living room. The announcement is in five days. No stop Katniss don't think about this now, great I'm thinking about it. Oh and now I'm worrying again. Deep breaths Katniss be strong for your baby and Peeta. I wonder how Haymitch is doing, maybe he's sobering up. Unlikely. I take a deep breath, exhaustion hitting me again and I lie down on the couch. I just start to drift in and out of sleep when a knock on the door interrupts me. "Peeta someone's at the door." I push myself up off the couch and walk to the door. I open the door expecting my mom with some tea. I gasp and frown when I see him on the other side. "What are you doing here? We made it perfectly clear that we weren't friends anymore." Gale frowns. "I've been meaning to come over for weeks now, but I haven't had a lot of time." He gives me a once over and I panic. "Oh so I see it is true, you are going to marry him." I take a deep breath. "Yeah, why are you here?" He ignores me and looks me over again. "You look awful." I roll my eyes and smile a little. "Thanks a lot." He smiles. "So what's up with you? You're not sick are you?" I go to shake my head but then Peeta interrupts me by walking behind me. "Katniss who was at the do-" He stops when he sees Gale. "What are you doing here?" Gale huffs out a laugh. "You know you people have the worst manners. A 'Hello' would be nice." I look up at Peeta who's glaring at Gale. If looks could kill. "She doesn't need this Gale, she should be resting." Gale looks back at me. "So you are sick?" "I guess you could say that." I mumble. I turn to the side to stand behind Peeta and Gale gaps. I turn back to look at him. "You're pregnant?" I freeze in shock. Then run to the kitchen to throw up. I hear Peeta telling Gale he should leave right now and Gale must be arguing. Then I can hear Gale shouting. "What so you're going to marry him and you're carrying his child. Katniss that was meant to be us. What changed Katniss? Get your hands off me. Fine but if I leave now I'm never coming back!" I start to cry, I never realised how much I'd miss my best friend. Pull yourself together Katniss you have Peeta. You love Peeta. I sob and slide down onto the floor. Calm down Katniss; don't let Peeta see you this way. It's just hormone, you're under a lot of stress you where bound to break sometime. "Peeta walks into the kitchen then runs to my side. "Shhh Katniss, you're both okay. I'll take care of you. I love you Katniss." His words make me sob harder and I curl into his side. It's not long before I start to fall asleep against his shoulder. Exhausted from lack of sleep and from crying. "Katniss we have to get you upstairs or at least to the couch you can't sleep on the floor." I groan and Peeta tries to push himself up off the floor. "Look at the two of us, can't even get up of the floor." I give him a small smile and then start of laugh at how ridiculous we must look. "Come on let's get you to the couch." I follow Peeta and then curl up into his side when we get to the couch. I fall asleep quickly with my head resting on Peeta's shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days pass by quickly and I grow more stressed as the days go on. Today's the day of the announcement and the hours are dragging. Seven o'clock is the time we have to wait for and it's only just four. I groan. "Peeta I don't think I can handle this. I feel sick." He grabs my hands. "Katniss, everything is going to be okay." I snort. "Then why don't I believe that." He kisses my forehead. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your mom and Prim." I nod and grab his hand. "I love you." He smiles and kisses me, and I deepen the kiss, trying to ground myself so I don't panic. "I love you too. Now you need to relax so go have fun with your sister." I nod. "Will you come over later?" He nods and kisses me again. "Of course I will." I smile and squeeze his hand. Then I walk out the house to my house.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I look down. "I'm just panicking a little, or a lot." My mom rests her hand on my shoulder and I look up at her. "Come into the kitchen and I'll make you some tea." I nod and follow her to the kitchen. "Where's Prim I ask looking round." "She still has school Katniss, and she is going into town to pick up some more herbs." I frown. "Alone? You're letting her go into town alone?" My mom nods. "Katniss she isn't a little girl anymore, she's perfectly capable of looking after herself. Just like you Katniss." Then my mom frowns and turns back to making the tea. Great this isn't helping my mood at all. "I think I'm going to go take a nap, I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night you know worrying about today?" My mom nods. "I'll bring your tea up when it's ready." I smile and hug her awkwardly. "Thank you."

I must have fallen asleep before she brought the tea up, my tea is freezing and it looks like the sun is setting which means its only another hour or so before the announcement. I run to the bathroom with a strong urge to vomit. Calm down Katniss. Deep breath. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where I can hear my mom and Prim's voices. "Oh Katniss you're awake." I nod and Prim runs over and hugs me. "It's nearly time for the announcement, was Peeta coming over here?" I nod. "He was supposed to, maybe he went to check on Haymitch." Prim nods and then leaves the kitchen to go put the television on. I take a couple more deep breaths and try not to let the panic set in. I look up at the clock. Six- Fifty. Ten minutes to go. Where's Peeta? "Maybe I should go and see where Peeta is." My mom shakes her head. "You said yourself Katniss; it's very likely that he has gone to check on Haymitch. It must be hard for him, bringing back the memories of the last Quarter Quell. It was such a horrible year." My mom goes quiet then and turns to busy herself and I leave the room and take a seat on the couch.

At seven o'clock on the dot, the television blurs to life. Then President Snow is making a speech with Plutarch standing closely behind him. I zone out until the important bit is up and I bite my lip. Snow is handed a box. Then he is picking out a piece of card that has "75" printed in bold deep red ink. I gulp. "This year, a male and female tribute will be selected from the victors' pool. Twenty four victors of the previous games will be selected to compete for the title of the ultimate victor." That's it. Peeta and I are going back into the arena and this time only one of us will get out. I sit there quietly before excusing myself quickly; I don't want to hear my mother or Prim's cries. I am going back into the arena and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Of course there are two male victors' in district twelve but either way it will be Peeta and I that end up back there. I frown and step outside the house. The wind whips my night gown around my legs and I look down at the floor, I have no shoes on. I can't feel a thing, maybe my bodies in shock. I fall to my knees hitting the floor and my body is shaken by sobs. It takes me a moment to comprehend that these sobs are my own and tears are streaming down my face. I vomit. I curl up on my side blocking myself from the icy wind. I must black out because when I am awoken I am curled up on Peeta's couch with Peeta leaning over me and Haymitch half scowling half brooding in the corner. When I sit up Peeta pushes my shoulder. "No Katniss, you're in shock you need to stay lying down." I frown at the stinging in my hand and when I bring it up to look at it, there's blood everywhere and I have tiny stitches in it. "What happened?" Peeta kisses my forehead and I feel that he is crying. "You don't remember?" I try to think what happened earlier. Oh the Quarter Quell. "Oh. I didn't feel anything so I punched my hand through a small window to see if I could feel anything. I guess, everything's blurry." I sob. Peeta sits down next to me and pulls me up to hug me. "What are we going to do Peeta?" Haymitch stares at the two of us with an expression I've never seen before. Sniff. "I don't know Katniss, but I'm going to get you out of that arena no matter what." I frown because I was thinking the same about him. It's not worth arguing though; I'll keep that information to myself. "Peeta, what about the baby." I sob and start crying again. Peeta hugs me closer and he starts crying harder too. "Baby?" The voice comes from the corner of the room. Well I may as well tell him now. I take a deep breath and answer him slowly. "Yes I – I'm… I'm four and a half months pregnant I'll be five and a half by the time of the reaping and – and six nearly seven months when we go into the arena." I sob again. Haymitch rises from the table and mumbles. He looks very angry. I put my head in the crook of Peeta's neck and kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

"You need to calm down Katniss, we don't want you too faint again. It's not good for you or the baby." I roll my eyes. "Neither is going into an arena that I will never come back out of Peeta." He rubs my back. "Both of you quit arguing." I turn and look at Haymitch. "How am I meant to calm down? The reaping is tomorrow and I can't deal with having to say goodbye. Also my stomach is impossible to hide, and my emotions are everywhere." As if to prove my point I start to cry. "See what I mean?" Haymitch looks at me sympathetically. "You know if I could change this I would. It's not fair that they're putting the victors back in there. But you know why they did it don't you?" I nod and sniffle. "Of course, so that Snow could get rid of me once and for all." Peeta snarls and kisses my forehead. "I'll get you out of there Katniss. You and our baby." I frown. "Effie is probably furious because she didn't get to plan our wedding." Haymitch laughs along with me to try and lighten the mood. Peeta kisses me again and Haymitch makes a gagging sound, I pull the finger up at him then pull away from Peeta. "Right you two, I'll see you at the square at 2 o'clock. Try and sleep Katniss, look after her Peeta." "Always." "Bye Haymitch" He shuts the door behind him as he walks out. "I love you Peeta, I don't know what I'd do without you." He kisses me and I kiss back. "Let's get you to bed." He places a hand over my stomach and our baby kicks. They're stronger now and I'm a lot bigger. How am I going to hide this tomorrow? I guess I could wear baggy clothes, maybe some of the clothes that Cinna sent me. I fall into bed with Peeta wrapped around my back. He kisses my neck and I sigh. I toss and turn for over an hour with Peeta softly snoring behind me; I shift my position so that I am facing him and close my eyes again.

I wake to soft breath tickling my nose and my eyes fly open. I close them again when the sunlight hits my eyes. I shake Peeta's arm and he slowly starts to wake up. I cuddle into Peeta's side and feel him hug me closer. He kisses my forehead and then hops up out of bed. "I'll go make some cheesebuns okay?" I nod and smile at him. When he has gone downstairs I walk over to the mirror and lift up my bed shirt. I frown and move my fingers softly against the deep purple lines that are forming over my hips and bits of my stomach. What was it my mother called these? Oh stretch marks. I jump when Peeta's voice floats up the stairs. "I'll be down in a second." I use the bathroom; seriously all I do is cry, pee and eat. I'm basically a baby myself. I smile and walk well waddle down the stairs. I try to eat but my stomach is in knots for the day's events. "Katniss try and eat please. It's not like any of today will be a big surprise." I nod and take a bite of my bun. "It's only twelve what would you like to do until two?" I clear my throat as there is a lump forming there. "Nothing, I need to find something to wear that will cover my stomach. I don't think I could handle doing anything else." Peeta nods his understanding and stands to clear his plate. "I'm going to take the first shower, are you coming upstairs now?" I nod and stand up to place my plate in the sink. I grab Peeta's hand and follow him upstairs. I start sorting through the wardrobe as Peeta showers. Blue dress and sandals that should do fine. Peeta walks into the room in his underwear and winks at me to try and cheer me up, I smile at him and kiss him on my way to the bathroom. I shower quickly the hot water making me feel clammy and dizzy. I take a seat with my back against the cold tile wall. Just over one hour until I'm back on that train on the way to my certain death. I rub a hand over my stomach and my baby kicks. Don't worry I'll protect you, daddy will protect you. I dress into my clothes happy to see that the dress hides my stomach quite well, the dress was made by Cinna so it is obviously beautiful, the sandals are quite snug on my slightly swollen feet. I kiss Peeta when I walk out the bathroom and he smiles at me. "You look beautiful Katniss." I smile. "Thank you Peeta, you don't look bad either." He kisses me and places two hands on my stomach.

We make it to the square just before 2 o'clock and I spot Haymitch. I grab Peeta's hand tighter and pull him in the direction of Haymitch. "Ready for this?" I shake my head and swallow down bile. Peeta squeezes my hand and we sign in for the reaping. Almost immediately I am separated from Peeta and Haymitch. I am lead to a pen on my own, three ropes cutting me off from the big crowds as Peeta and Haymitch are placed in a pen next to me. Effie trots up on stage her heels a big contrast to the silent crowds. She taps the microphone twice and I wince when a high pitched noise sounds through the speakers. "Welcome, welcome. The time has come to announce the tributes of the 75th Annual Hunger Games; also this year marks the Third Quarter Quell. How exciting. I roll my eyes; it's obvious to everyone that it is Peeta and I that will end up back in the arena. "Ladies first." I huff out a laugh I'm the only girl that has ever won for District Twelve. "Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, if you could make your way up here." I nod and join Effie on stage and a flicker of sympathy flashes in her eyes. "Now for the men." She swirls her hand through the giant bowl filled with only two names. "Haymitch Abernathy." I take a deep breath and Peeta steps in front of Haymitch. "I volunteer as tribute." Effie nods and Haymitch shakes his head, almost sadly. "Very well Peeta, make your way to stage please. Your tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." A sense of déjà-vu overwhelms me and I choke back a sob. I won't let them see me cry. "Shake hands you two." Haymitch steps up onto stage with us then and Effie pulls him aside. This is the part I have been regretting the time when I would have to say goodbye. I grab Peeta's hand and Peacekeepers stand on either side of us. Probably just to get us into the justice building, the déjà-vu still stays with me. That's when it all changes and I know I won't get a chance to see my mother and Prim one last time. Instead of being carted into the justice building we are being lead to the cars that will take us to the train. My breath hitches, maybe this is for the best. I throw my arms around Peeta's waist and bury my face into his chest. He kisses the top of my head and squeezes me once. I squeeze back and then let go. Stay strong Katniss, don't let them break you. This is exactly what they want. I hold my chin up and stand on my toes to kiss Peeta. We duck into the car with Effie and Haymitch and then we're on the short drive to the station. I fix my dress to conceal my bump when I sit down and I keep hold of Peeta's hand the whole way there.

We step out of the sticky heat of the car and enter the train. Effie leads us into the dining room. "You two should know where everything is, Avox's can get you anything you need. You may be excused." I follow Peeta down to the bedrooms and follow him into the room we shared on the Victory Tour. I sit down on the edge of the bed and stroke soft circles against my stomach. "The kicks are stronger today." Peeta smiles and places a hand over my stomach. He leans down and kisses me gently once. I smile up at him. "We should get you some food Katniss." I nod. "I want to shower and freshen up first though, get out of this dress." He smiles and squeezes my hand. "How are you feeling?" My smile falters slightly and I yawn. "I'm just tired, how am I going to hide my bump at dinner I'm too big not to be noticed." He shakes his head and sits down next to me. "Maybe it's time to just tell people at least Effie. Haymitch already knows." I nod. "I guess I could tell Effie she'll probably notice anyway, Gale did." I turn my face away from Peeta. "But I'm not ready for everyone to know, not yet." He nods and pulls me into his side. "Whenever you're ready Katniss, but I do think Effie needs to know." I stand up and try to reach for the zip on the back of my dress. "Peeta, could you unzip me please?" He raises his eyebrows and smirks. I roll my eyes at him and shove his arm. He holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm not implying anything." I smirk at him. "Sure you aren't." I wink and close the bathroom door behind me.

I walk into the dining room nervously twisting my fingers. Deep breath Katniss, you can do this. I look down; my stomach is huge in the tight fitting t-shirt. I rub a hand over my stomach when the baby kicks and take another deep breath. When I enter the room I hear a few gasps. I look towards Peeta for support. He smiles and nods at me. I take a deep breath and smile at him; he stands and moves to stand next to me. I reach out for his hand and he squeezes mine when he finds it. "Effie I'm pregnant." She moves closer to me and puts a hand over her mouth. "Oh Katniss dear." She gives me a sad look. I smile at her. Then Effie turns to Haymitch. "You knew?" He nods. "I didn't know she was that far along though, you're huge Katniss." I glare at him. "Thanks, now can we eat please." Everyone nods and I sit down next to Peeta. I don't look at Effie I can't stand to see her pitying looks. An Avox comes in to switch the television on; it has a replay of all the reapings with Caesar Flickerman smiling on the screen. My stomach lurches at the déjà vu. I excuse myself quickly, Peeta pushes his chair away from the table in an attempt to follow me but I stop him. "No Peeta stay, I need to be alone for a little bit." Peeta frowns in concern. "Is everything okay Katniss?" I nod and take a shaky breath in. "I'm fine Peeta, I'm just tired it's been a long day I guess everything's catching up to me. You stay and talk to Effie I'm sure she has questions. I'll see you later." I kiss him and quickly walk down to my room. I don't look back.


End file.
